videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Creepypasta: Killing Wish (Idea of a Game)
Creepypasta:The Fighting Game is an idea that I think is great. It pits some of the most iconic creepypasta characters together in a tournament for one free wish. As you can tell the story sounds weak but it was the one reason I could think of that they would be fighting. Plus, some of the stories make perfect sense as to why they would want such a thing. It is also a reference to the "Birthday" creepypasta. There is to be 12 characters, each with unique moves and backstory. Remember, this is only an idea. There is also another game idea similar this. Characters As I said before, there will be only 12 characters for the sake of simplicity. *Slenderman: Slenderman is an obvious choice for this game. He is almost the mascot of creepypasta. In case you don't know, Slenderman is a faceless, pale-skinned creature who stalks his victims untill he catches them to either kill them or take them away to another dimension. He always stages his kills as a disapearence. He is very tall and has tendrils that can come out of his back to make him blend in with trees. In this game, there several generations of Slenderman. This Slenderman wants to avoid his ancestors' history, and instead be known as a nice and friendly being. Though he wishes not to kill, he still has the powers of his ancestors, and will fight when confronted. His wish is to be loved by all instead of feared. * *Jeff The Killer: Jeff is a psychotic murderer who has no purpose to kill other than pure enjoyment. When he was younger Jeff was a normal kid. He moved to a new town where he was confronted by a bunch of bullies who were threatening his brother. Later at a party he was attacked by the same bullies, who burned him with wine, bleach and a lighter. When he got out of the hospital he seemed happy with his new look. At home he cut his mouth so he could never stop smiling. He murdered his family and is now on the loose. His story in the game takes place many years after his family's murderer. He seems satisfied with his current life, but knows this wont last forever. He plans to find the one giving the wish and will slaughter anyone who stands against him. While on his way out, he hears fermiliar voices in his head, but shrugs them off. His wish is to be immortal. Generic, I know. *Jane The Killer: Jane has been hunting down Jeff and will stop at nothing to kill him. Whenever she kills, it is only to imagine Jeff as the victim. Upon hearing that a free wish will be granted, she wasted no time heading toward the location of the wish-giver. Her wish is to be able to not kill Jeff, but to make him feel as much pain as possible in the process. *Ghost Black: Though this ghost may not look like much, Ghost Black is one of the most powerful creepypasta characters ever. As a (non-canon) pokemon, Ghost uses its one move "curse" to instantly kill its opponents. After killing several pokemon and their trainers, it finally killed the trainer that helped it. It's wish is to learn how it died so it's soul can be at rest. *Ben: Ben is a spirit that can move through all technology. Once haunting a link statue from Majora's Mask, Ben was able to escape and haunt other forms of technology. In this story, he is in his statue form, along with the happy mask salesman. He has somehow been transported to the real world. His wish is to be able to take over other things besides technology. *The Skin Taker: From the creepypasta "Candle Cove", The Skintaker will steal people's skin and stitch it into his hat. He was a character from the show Candle Cove, which may or may not exist. The show had a dark tone for a kid's show, Skintaker being one of the obvious reasons. In this story, he is still chasing after his enemies when he hears of the free wish. His wish is for Pirate Percy and the other members of the rival crew, to be his slaves forever. *Pinkamena: Pinkamena is a phsycotic murderer who tortured her best friend for the sake of making food to sell. She has killed many more in a similar way, and will not stop until the whole town is draned of life. Now here's the kicker, she's a pony. The evil version of Pinkie Pie known as Pinkamena was spawned from Cupcakes, the most infamous fanfiction in the brony community. In this story, she has killed everypony in Ponyville and is saddened because all of her friends are gone. When she hears that there will be a free wish, she is overcome with joy. Her wish is to go back and relive her friends' last moments over and over again. In a fight she uses the tools of her trade, including hacksaws, scalpels, and metal rods. *Tails Doll: Tails doll is a character in Sonic R that is basically a doll version of Sonic's sidekick Tails. It is said that the game is haunted (big surprise) and that if anyone listens to the theme of the first track in a dark bathroom, they are cursed. Once cursed, Tails Doll will appear and either: 1. Kill your friends and family. 2. Kill you. 3. Turn you into a doll. 4. Turn your family into dolls. It's wish is to become a human. *Smile Dog: A dog existing in a jpg photo. It is said that if you stare at it too long you will have nightmares of the dog until you either pass it on to someone else or commit suicide. It's wish is to be put into the minds of people all around the world and haunt their nightmares. *The Rake: The Rake is a creature that appears to be a man, but acts like an animal. Some people say they have seen him in their dreams, but have died soon after. He seems to live in the woods and has giant claws for hands. His wish is to... this is where I need help. Since I don't know much about the Rake, I don't know what he'd want. *Suicide Mouse: He is an alternative version of Mickey Mouse. In this pasta, he walks forever while sounds of a disturbing event can be heard in the background. The sounds seem to be that of a public suicide. In this story, the mouse is suicidal, and is ready to end it until he hears of the free wish. His wish is to get the one thing he ever desired... happiness. Though he is suicidal, it does not stop him from harming his opponents. *Zalgo: Zalgo is a being that can controll others to do his bidding. It is said that he hides in the walls, waiting to take over. In this story, he is not strong enough to take controll of more than one person. His wish is to take over the world (of course!). Again, I don't know much about him, so if you could help with his story, I would appreciate it. He can take controll of his opponents while fighting. *Sonic.EXE: From the creepypasta Sonic.EXE *Ticket Taker: From the creepypasta The Theater *The Wish Giver: He is the final boss of the game. He promised a free wish to a seemingly random group of monsters and killers. He knew they would fight over it, and has used this to create blood sport for his own entertainment. Arenas The arenas would be either General areas that apply to many characters or from a creepypasta. The Woods: General The Lab: Russian Sleep Experiment Torture Room: General The Laughingstock: Candle Cove I cant think of any other arenas that would be very good. Again, feel free to add more here. Finishes The game would have a super meter called "blood lust". The more the player hits their opponent, the more the meter fills. Each character has two supers and one finishing move. The finishing move can be done when the meter is full and the opponent is at low health, much like the astral finishes from the Blazblue series. The finishes are can be brutal, gorey, and even scary, much like Mortal Kombat's fatalities. The following is a list of the finishes, each unique to the character. *Slenderman: Slenderman uses his tentacles to grab the opponent, then the screen goes black. During this time screams and static can be heard while an image of Slenderman flashes on the screen. This finish is a reference to the death screen from the game Slender. *Jeff: For his finish Jeff stabs the opponent several times, and then when they drop to their knees, he cuts their head off. *Jane: Jane stabs the opponent in the chest and then slices them open, causing blood to spray everywhere. *Ghost: Ghost dashes towards the opponent which brings them to an arena in the style of pokemon. Text boxes will pop up saying the opponent tried to run away, used fear, and used beg for mercy. The screen then goes black as screams are heard. When the screen is normal again the opponent is gone. A text box appears saying "Ghost used curse!". In case you couldn't tell, this whole sequence is a reference to pokemon. *Ben: In the Ben Drowned creepypasta, Ben lifts Link in the air, and sets him on fire and electricutes him at simultaneously. So why not make this the finisher? And there you go. *The Skintaker: Now what do you think his finisher would be? Yep, he steals their skin. Not only that, but he also turns it into a new hat. *Pinkamena: Pinkamena feeds the opponent a drugged cupcake, which puts them to sleep. They wake up in a room strung with decorations made of the body parts of dead ponies. They then see a smiling Pinkamena come into the screen with a scalpel. As the screen goes black cutting sounds can be heard. We then see Pinkamena eating a plate of freshly made cupcakes, made out of the opponent. *Tails Doll: Tails Doll launches the opponemt in the air as the cursed song plays. The opponent then falls back down in doll form. Each character has their own doll form. One example is that Smile Dog turns into a stuffed animal. Some of them may be pretty funny. *Smile Dog: Smile, being a dog, starts wimpering causing the opponent to walk over to him to see what's wrong. As soon as they are close enough Smile does his cursed Smile, as terrifying images flash across the screen. After this, the opponent is shown lying on the floor dead. This is essentialy Noriko's finisher from The Black Heart. *The Rake: Uses his giant claws to slice the opponent in three. *Suicide Mouse: Walks continuously across the screen as the picture becomes more distorted. Eventually there is nothing but static until an image of the opponent flashes, showing that they hung themself. It then shows Suicide Mouse with a morbid smile. This is possibly the creepiest finish in the game. *Zalgo: Zalgo uses his mind controll powers to controll his opponent. He then is bored with them and causes their mind to explode. *Sonic.EXE: appears the opponent dead on the screen while it plays an reeverse version of the Sonic CD USA game over music and Sonic.EXE creepy smiling appear *Ticket Taker: appear on the screen and after 3 seconds he say something to distorted and he comes to the screen and then the screen goes black and you see the Swirl Man Story Mode Rivalries In story mode each character has a prologue and epilogue explaining their story (its actually more like arcade mode). Right before the final boss there is a fight that is your character's rivalrie match. The following is a list of the rivalries and why they happened. Slenderman vs. Jeff:Jeff points out how Slenderman may be creepy, but not scary. Slenderman decides that if this freak wants scary, he'll give him scary. For opposite battles such as Slenderman vs. Jeff and Jeff vs. Slenderman the reasons are the same but presented differently. Category:Creepypasta Category:Fighting Games Category:horror Category:Fighting,horror Category:creepypasta stories